1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to acquiring images and, more particularity, to displaying such images for viewing with varying accommodation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The granularity of a given static man-made image of a real object is only as good as that of the imaging technology used to acquire and present it. Closer inspection with a magnifying glass or other aid to eyesight does not ultimately reveal any deeper granularity but only the limitations of the imaging technology used. This is not usually a problem for the enjoyment of images in books, movies, and other conventional media
On the other hand, the granularity of real objects is unlimited as far the human eye is concerned. Considering the eye itself, with increased focus, more detailed granularity of objects is always revealed. Moreover, with technological aids to the eye, e.g., the magnifying glass, the optical microscope, the electron microscope and other scientific tools, smaller details are always revealed.
A recent motion picture or video innovation provides successive images to the eye at varying apparent distances for viewing with correspondingly varying focus (accommodation) of the eye. With increased magnification merely at the viewer's end, however, because of the limitations of man-made imaging technology, there is not any increased level of granularity available for inspection. If the magnification is also increased at the camera end there will be increased granularity but the viewer with increased accommodation will focus on only a small part of the entire field-of-view presented. The effect is reduced granularity. Therefore, the verisimilitude of the imagery under increased magnification is a problem.